castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodlines Stage 4
The Munitions Factory (called The Metal Works in The New Generation) is the fourth stage in Castlevania: Bloodlines. It takes place in Germany. __TOC__ Overview The stage starts outside of what appears to be a military compound surrounded by a metal fence. An old castle can be seen in the distance, adding to the atmosphere. The area quickly becomes populated by an army of soldier Skeletons. Makes sense, since Bloodlines takes place in 1917, in the middle of World War I. The skeletons are quick and relentless, perhaps a trait they conserve from their former lives, and will use a variety of weapons and strategies to hinder the hero's progress, like chucking bones, attacking with swords and maces, or even regenerating their skeletal bodies a second time before expiring. The path takes our hero inside the munitions factory itself, where they will have to make way through a series of conveyor belts and gigantic pistons. Later on, the layout changes to a more traditional theme, filled with giant gears and chains like those from the ancient clock towers the vampire hunters of yore had to traverse. Not losing the tradition, Skeletons, Medusa's Heads, and Flame Skulls will be constantly spawning in order to prevent our heroes from moving forward. In the next room, our heroes will have to do battle with the artificial human being himself: Frankenstein, which acts as the level's miniboss. He attacks by swirling and lashing a big chain in a whip-like manner, followed by punching the ground and unleashing powerful electric spark that travels across the floor. The next section has some gigantic, although slow spinning-blades, and also introduces one of the most bizarre enemies ever seen in a Castlevania game: the Flying Beetle Rollers. Back outside the factory and it's already evening, complete with a blood-red sky. The hero must jump and make way over a few moving platforms while fending off Mace Skeletons and Vampire Bats until they finally reach the final area of this level. A myriad of cogs and gears suddenly start swirling all across the room, converging on a single spot and forming what appears to be a gigantic humanoid being: the Gear Steamer. This rather bizarre "creature" uses a vast repertoire of attacks, endowed by the versatility given by all the detachable parts that conform its body. It performs a variety of jumps, makes flying and ground passes, or even hurls small cogs from its body. The sphere encased at its center is its weak spot, and perhaps the creature itself using magnetic or telekinetic energies to control the gears. Each time it is struck, the monster will reduce its size a little until it becomes a tiny version of its former self. Don't start chanting victory, though, as it will grow back to normal size when near dead, in a last attempt to win the battle. Enemy Data Trivia *The castle in the background at the level's beginning and end resembles Katz Castle in Germany.Castlevania Dungeon *The European and Japanese instruction booklets give the stage a subtitle: "The Metal Works". It is described as "a factory run by monsters that produces weapons of mass destruction" in the European manual. References Category:Clock and Machine Towers Category:Bloodlines Locations